Unexpected Outcomes
by Jaybirdy123
Summary: On a night they were supposed to have a simple dinner together, Italy and Germany confess  finally  their feelings. Then the go up to their room and leave Romano and Prussia sitting awkwardly on the couch. How in the world will this work out?


AN: My first time writing a fic, yay~ Of course it ended up being a request from the Kink Meme.  
>And sorry, but my brain tells me that these two swear shamelessly. ._.<p>

Not sure if the rating will go up later, but I'm leaving it at M just to be safe.

"Your brother is fucking my brother." Prussia said eloquently, demonstrating his penchant for stating the obvious.

"No shit." Romano said dryly, crossing his arms.

"Never thought West would be a bottom." Prussia mused, smirking as the other turned his head away, looking green.

"Listen here, you pale bastard." Romano growled, looking back and flinching, as the rhythmic creaking grew louder. "I propose a treaty. You get as much alcohol as you can find, I'll turn the television up as loud as it will go, and we both drink until we forget this ever happened. I wont even complain about your narcissism for the whole night. Deal?"

The albino glanced towards the kitchen and only barely succeeded in not jumping thirty feet in the air as a huge crashing noise came from upstairs.

He let out a tiny noise of despair and hit his head against the wall with a resounding thud. "Okay. You win. I'm going to need something to get me through the night with my sanity." Prussia trudged off to the kitchen mumbling something about stupid little brothers and family heirlooms.

At this point it didn't matter what he grabbed, as long as there was plenty of it.

About thirty minutes and a six-pack later, the awkward two on the couch were actually at a stage that could pass as "friendship" and things were actually kind of looking up. The generic comedy blaring from the flat screen totally blocked out all noise, the buzz was enough to keep the anxiety off, and they had almost managed to forget the very, very clichéd love declarations courtesy of their younger siblings.

"It's no wonder Lutzi ended up with little Feli." Prussia blathered on, waving his beer around for emphasis. "I swear he's been hooked on him since he was a kid, even if he doesn't really remember."

He continued on blithely, unaware that Romano's tiny smile had faded. "I mean, he's so nice and helpful and-"

Romano snorted, looking cross as he drained the rest of his beer can. "Another fucker to add to the Feli fanclub," He muttered, mostly to himself.

Prussia stopped his flailing, perhaps having noticed something in his unlikely companion's tone.

"Well yeah, Feli is obviously the cuter brother." The albino said bluntly, propping his legs up on the coffee table. Romano flinched visibly, eyes turning downcast as his expression darkened.

The other seemed to realize what he said, as he started to fumble and swear as he scooted towards the other. "Shit, uh, I'm sorry." He rushed out awkwardly. "But you're just not cute."

Romano looked up glaring daggers. "Fuck, no." Prussia ran his hands helplessly though his hair and flopped back against the couch. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that you're way more awesome than people seem to give you credit for."

The Italian raised an eyebrow expectantly, but seemed marginally less homicidal than before. "Yeah, really. Sure, you may be bad tempered and kind of a bitch, but look at my brother. Hell, look at my friends even. I'm used to it. Besides that you have badass food, cool people, and you're actually pretty hilarious when you loosen up."

Romano was silent for a moment before he offered a rare almost-smile. "Thanks." He told the albino, surprising himself by actually meaning it.

There was a companionable silence for a moment before Prussia snatched two more beers from the table and tossed it underhand to the Italian, who caught it and popped the tab.

"I propose a toast," Prussia said, raising his beer. "To loneliness. Worthlessness? No, I got it. Unexpected friends." Romano raised an eyebrow and smirked, clinking his can against the others.

"Nobody will ever believe you."

"That's half the fun of telling the story." Prussia grinned, "Not that we'll remember by tomorrow anyway."

More time passed, as did the alcohol. As the many have found, alcohol had two common endings (Not including the puking, headaches, and other nasty where-the-hell-am-I side effects). Those endings were most often sex and depressing chatter.

Since they couldn't very well sleep with each other without feeling like hypocrites, naturally it had to lead to the latter.

The topic had probably been something along the lines of old empires or current world meetings, though both were too tired and drunk to remember exactly what. "I'm practically useless nowadays, you know." Prussia slurred, attempting to sip at his drink only to find it was empty. He stared at it mournfully for a moment before dropping it on the floor, knowing full well that they had run out of alcohol at last.

"I live in my younger brother's basement, the girl I used to like has this weird man-crush on her ex, our siblings are getting laid more than we are, and mine's a prude. I mean, what the hell has it all come to?"

Romano leaned onto his companion in an act of comfort, though it may also have been because he couldn't sit up any more. "You obviously have some purpose, dumbfuck. Otherwise you would have faded like my airheaded grandfather. Not that he really stays gone all that well."

Prussia turned a questioning eye on the Italian, putting his arm around him for reasons he wasn't really sure of with his muddled mind. "If you're bored, then do something. Don't just sit around all day. I'm sure a psycho like you can figure something out."

The albino sat for a moment, trying to ponder this piece of wisdom. "You know what, kid?" He finally decided, hugging him closer simply because he was letting him. "You're all right."

Prussia grinned wickedly, noticing that Romano was half asleep by this point. "And if I remember any of this in the morning, I am so asking you out on a date to see if you're this awesome sober."

In the morning they were found by a limping Germany and a squealing Italy, who was cooing over how cute they looked curled up on the couch together.

He may or may not have found a camera as well.


End file.
